A demonic harmonic romance
by Draco's Ravenclaw
Summary: A touching Draco Hermione romance and a tale of how they fell deeply in love.


A demonic harmonic romance  
  
by Draco's Ravenclaw  
  
  
  
Draco was crying in the astronomy tower. He was crying because his father had made him a death eater and he was full of angsty indecision over what to do because he had mysteriously suddenly inexplicably fallen head over heels in love with Hermione Granger.  
  
"Oh no!" He thought, the tears coursing down his face, "She's a mudblood, and plus I have been nasty to her for four years! What am I going to do?"  
  
When he got to the great hall Crabbe and Goyle met him at the door.  
  
"Lo boss," Crabbe grunted, "this came for you."  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I need you to kill Hermione Granger, doubtless you've got no qualms about being caught and thrown in Azkaban. I thought I would owl you at the dinner table for more dramatic impact. Don't ask why you need to kill her. She is just a random mudblood drawn out of the lottery that the Dark Lord held at the last meeting.  
  
Lucius "kedavra" Malfoy.  
  
Draco gasped dramatically.  
  
Oh no! A conflict my father can never know. I love her and yet I must kill her. What should I do? Maybe I will turn to my friends for advice.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle seemed to read his mind.  
  
"Now then Boss, have you got our money. We ain't working without being paid y'know."  
  
Suddenly he felt even more helpless. They weren't his real friends. He didn't have any friends. He was so lonely. He decided to go up to the astronomy tower to feel sorry for himself a bit more. There were many more places than there but they were less romantic for these chance meetings.  
  
As he looked up Hermione was leaving the hall. He noted the time carefully. He was plotting all her movements to the minute so he could appear out of the shadows dramatically just as she passed by. It was all part of his mysterious boy seduction set up.  
  
After tea he had disappeared off up the astronomy tower. It was very peaceful up there, away from all the muggle lights and hustle and bustle of school life. In fact Draco swore he could hear the chatter of small first years even as he stood there imagining it.  
  
No he really could hear it, a hand pushed open the wooden door to the top of the tower and Professor Sinestra followed it.  
  
"Mr Malfoy! What are you doing up here?"  
  
"I was thinking about love."  
  
Everyone giggled at his uncharacteristic showing of emotions.  
  
"Well Mr Malfoy, you have a dormitory to think about love in. This is a classroom not a hormone hangout. I am giving you a detention."  
  
Draco left fuming. He went to bed early and his dreams were filled with Hermione.  
  
The first lesson that morning was potions. Draco plonked his books down on the desk and got down to the hard business of not paying the slightest attention.  
  
It was Snape who finally pulled him out of his reverie. "Right now I am going to pair you up myself. Let's see…Granger and Malfoy!"  
  
"Professor," piped up Hermione, "why did you pair me and Malfoy up? There's no logic to the pattern we aren't in alphabetical order or numerical ranking or in a seating plan, or…."  
  
"Miss Granger cease your incessant prattling."  
  
She blushed. Draco started grinning stupidly and only stopped when he saw her staring at him.  
  
All the way through Draco did absolutely nothing. He was trying to think how not to kill her and fall out of love with her at the same time. Eventually Hermione got annoyed and turned to face him down. Unfortunately the heavy textbook she always carried chose that moment do slip out of her hands. It fell right at Draco's feet.  
  
"Dammit!" she hissed stooping down to pick it up.  
  
As she straightened up her elbow caught the cauldron and upset the potion all over the both of them. Amazing the potion was cold even after having been on the hot flames for over twenty minutes. Isn't magic amazing! Draco thought as the whole class turned to look at them.  
  
The potion was unfortunately a bonding potion. It was not meant to have any permanent effect but Snape felt it best to be safe.  
  
"Hospital wing." He said curtly.  
  
The silence was awkward. Draco had to break it.  
  
"What exactly does this potion do?"  
  
"Weren't you listening?"  
  
"No." he snapped irritably and marched on ahead. Hermione caught up with him a few seconds later.  
  
"It is a bonding potion, it acts as a magical adhesive."  
  
"Adhesive as in sticking?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So why aren't we stuck together, it's not as if…owwwww."  
  
Draco had tripped over a stray house elf and fallen right into Hermione. He found himself on top of her, books, ink and quills went everywhere.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm sorry." He muttered trying to disentangle himself. He then found to his dismay that he couldn't he was literally glued to the girl under him.  
  
"Umm….oh dear." He said, that was the first understatement of the day. 


End file.
